tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Double Agent
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Abyss |Area=Tantalus Base }} Overview High Command asks you to work as a double agent for Penumbra, to find out exactly what they're up to and report back. Objectives * Answer Perry's questions Choice 1: : Just tell him that Section One deals in Information Technology. ::* File your report with Perry ::: File your report on Penumbra Section One with General Perry at Tantalus High Command. Choice 2: : Tell him about your mission to place Keylogging Software on several AFS computers ::* File your report with Perry ::: File your report on Penumbra Section One with General Perry at Tantalus High Command. Choice 3: : Tell him that you are an agent of Penumbra, and sworn to secrecy. ::* Talk to General Perry ::: See what General Perry thinks of your loyalty to Penumbra. Dialogue Briefing General Perry: : I understand that Penumbra has taken an interest in you. High Command could use an insider; one that knows how to be discreet. : After the attack on Fort Intrepid, Intelligence Division passed Article 268 of the AFS Uniform Code of Military Justice. they call it "The Diogenes Directive." Basically, it gives Penumbra free reign to do anything they want without any oversight. It was a very dangerous precident, and some of us think it was a big mistake. Trouble is, we can't get it repealed unless we can find proof that it's being abused. : I understand you've gained access to Section One inside Penumbra's research facility. Are you willing to answer a few questions about it? Answer Perry's questions General Perry: : I need to know what they are up to inside Section One. What are they doing in there? Have they given you any assignments? Choice 1: General Perry: : Information Technology? That's all you've got? Why do I get the feeling you're holding something back? : All right soldier. I can see you like to play it tight to the vest. I can understand that. In times like these, it's probably the smart move. : Keep working for Penumbra. Find out for yourself what they're all about. I'm willing to bet you'll decide to fully cooperate with us when all's said and done. Choice 2: General Perry: : Keylogging Software eh? There's not much we can do about it, unfortunately. Article 268 gives them the power. : I'm glad you reported this. I think we can use this to our advantage by only letting them see what we want them to see. I'll make sure none of my officers mention our suspicions on AFSnet. Choice 3: General Perry: : So, you're not going to play ball with us? That's unfortunate. : I think you're making a big mistake, soldier. Those people can't be trusted. You're already in over your head, and it's only going to get worse. :A reward? you must be joking. I won't reward insubordination. But I can't punish you, either. By the letter of the law, you haven't done anything wrong. Debriefing Choice 1: General Perry: : ToDo Choice 2: General Perry: : ToDo Choice 3: "Mission Failed" (you get no reward). Walkthrough Choice 1 allows you to complete this mission and The General Will See You Now. Choice 3 Fails this mission. If you then abandon The General Will See You Now, neither mission is available again.